


au naturale

by thefangirlslair



Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, gamer sasuke, hahahahaha i really dont know how to use tags here in this site pls forgive me, mysterious gf sakura, not so secret gf sakura, slight only lmao, streamer sasuke, tho idk how this is a sweet one since ssk is too naughty lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: sasuke answering the most important question of all in the naughtiest way.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177688
Comments: 20
Kudos: 131





	au naturale

the word “pink” was trending last night together with his name because finally, sasuke posted a picture of his girl with him on twitter.

it was a selfie taken by his girlfriend but their faces were covered since it was obvious they were out. her green eyes were crinkled making anyone think she was smiling underneath the cover on her face. meanwhile, sasuke had his brows furrowed as if he was scrunching his face under.

his caption contains only two emojis: a heart eyes and a cherry blossom.

the tweet gained more than 300k likes in less than an hour; pink and sasuke trended #2 and #3 worldwide respectively in less than two.

tonight, sasuke had another stream but it was a casual one. he wasn’t playing any games, just casually reading chat and interacting with fans.

one particular question caught his eyes, “‘ur gf... is her hair natural or is it only dyed??’”, sasuke read aloud. he hummed after, “hmm, i’m not sure if i should answer this... wait-“

he swiveled his gaming chair sideways then loudly called out, “love!”

there was a faint answer of, “yeah?”

“c’mere for a sec, i have a question.”

a few moments passed and there was a door opening somewhere. “what is it?”, she asked.

“they were asking if your hair is naturally pink.”

there was silence after. you can see sasuke smirking from where he was sitting and it got even wider when she finally answered, “you interrupted my review for that? you already know the answer to that.”

he shrugged, “i just wanna know if i’m allowed to answer it. they might find you by tomorrow.”

“they’ll see me soon enough.”

“so i can answer it?”

there was the sound of door moving, “do whatever you want.” a faint click of the door was heard and he was alone again.

sasuke faced the camera with a knowing grin, “well, you heard her. now i can answer that it is indeed natural...” he paused, then dropped a statement that made his fans screaming. his eyes glinted with mischief.

“i can confirm since i’ve seen her all over.”

a split second passed. then the door was heard open again and a book came flying from across the side of the room he was in. above all else, there was a scream from his girlfriend shouting, “SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!

yes, he is trending with the hashtag #SasukeIsABadBoy after that. what’s new?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i know i promised a long fic for this au but i cant help it lmao soon soon!


End file.
